The Judge Trudy Show
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This fanfic is about one of the shows greatest sketches Judge Trudy anyway there will be more prop throwing more booing and there will be more cases. Read and Review
1. Information

The Judge Trudy Show

Disclaimer: Everyone remembers Judge Trudy the sketch is normally 1-2 cases but now will be 6 or 7 cases per chapter and Judge Trudy will be back along with the bailiff.

**Read and Review everybody!**


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1,

"This is the court room of Judge Trudy…if you have any beef don't take the law in your own hands take it in the hands of Judge Trudy…okay." The Narrator said as a group of kids from the ages of 8-18 were the audience.

The Plaintiff African American teenager named Daino Deas and a white man who is fat and bald named Mark Mortimer is the defendant arrive in their spots.

"Get up!" The Bailiff said as they stood up.

"Good morning I am Judge Trudy and my first case is…" Trudy said as she got her papers and sat down and she was interrupted.

"Excuse me you the judge?" Coach Mortimer asked.

"Nope I am a plate of wings." Trudy answered.

"You're just a kid." Coach Mortimer said to her.

(BANG!) Judge Trudy hits her gavel.

"Overruled now Daino Deas I see that you have a complaint against Coach Mortimer." Trudy said.

"Yep he yelled at me because I did not bunt during a game." Daino said as Trudy looked disgusted.

"BOO!" The audience yelled out as they threw baseballs at the defendant.

"Hey! Your Honor…these children are throwing baseballs at me!" Coach Mortimer yelled as he was getting injured.

"Sir I won't be responsible if you stand in the way of flying baseballs." Trudy said.

"But your honor!" Coach Mortimer said.

"SILENCE FATTY!" Trudy yelled as she banged her gavel.

"Now Daino tell me what happened." Trudy said as she asked.

"Well Judge Trudy I did not bunt and the coaches got mad at me and Coach Mortimer yelled at me and called me selfish." Daino said as the kids gasped in shock.

"I had to yell at him because he was fucking selfish." Coach Mortimer said as the kids gasped in shock.

"HEY! I do not allow cursing in my courtroom." Trudy said to Mortimer.

"Damn right it's not allowed." Daino said to her.

"Hey Judge Trudy Daino just cursed why isn't he in trouble?" Mortimer asked.

"Because he is the victim of your abuse." Trudy said to him.

"What? This is lies I should have him off the team!" Mortimer said to Trudy.

"Unreasonable and I favor the Plaintiff that is you for the amount of 55.2 Million dollars!" Trudy said as she hit her gavel.

"WHAT? 55.2? I don't have 55.2 Million Dollars!" Mortimer yelled.

"Then I sentence you to be sent to be in a cage with the Ultimate Warrior for 1 year." Trudy said.

"This is not right!" Coach Mortimer said as he was carried out of the room by the Ultimate Warrior.

"Next Case." Trudy said as she banged her gavel.

"The next defendant which is a white 55 year old teacher and plaintiffs who are 2 teenage girls who are 17 years old are now entering the courtroom…I need a wife." The Narrator said.

"Okay Tina and Linda Thomas you are suing your teacher Mister Johnson." Trudy said.

"That's right your honor." Tina said.

"Why are you suing your teacher?" Trudy asked.

"Because he took our phones away." Linda yelled.

"UGH!" Trudy yelled out as eggs were being thrown at the teacher and was being booed by the kids.

"Hey EW! Watch it your honor these kids are throwing things at me." Mr. Johnson said as Trudy banged her gavel.

"Order in the court! What things do you claim that these kids have thrown at you." Trudy asked.

"Eggs." Mr. Johnson said as he was spitting egg yolk out of his mouth.

"Was there any bacon with these alleged eggs?" Trudy asked.

"No your honor." Mr. Johnson.

"Now I order everyone to throw bacon at him." Trudy said as she bang her gavel and everyone started to throw bacon at him.

"Now what happened before he took the phones away?" Trudy asked.

"Well we were in history and I was looking up the berlin wall and he took my phone away first." Tina said as everyone gasped.

"What kind of a monster are you?" Trudy asked.

"It was distracting to the class." Mr. Johnson explained.

"What happened next?" Trudy asked.

"Well my twin Linda was looking of the Kennedy Assassination and he took her phone also." Tina explained as everyone gasped again.

"Well they were still distracting my class room." Mr. Johnson said.

"I favor the plaintiff and I sentence you to be chased by the Beast from Beauty and The Beast." Trudy said to him.

"What?" Mr. Johnson said as the beast played by Evan Williams arrived and roared.

"GET OUT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! NO RIGHT!" The Beast said as he chased him out of the room.

"Final case for the day." Trudy said.

"The final People are entering the courtroom I wish I was a pro boxer." The Narrator said as a 12 year old boy and his 41 year old dad arrive also.

"Okay now Bobby Perry I see that you are suing your dad." Trudy said.

"Correct ma'am." Bobby said.

"What happened?" Trudy asked.

"He took away my allowance!" Bobby answered as Trudy groaned in disgust as Two kids behind the dad ripped his hair off.

"AH! Judge Trudy did you see what happened?" Bobby's dad asked Trudy.

"Yeah, Yeah, they ripped your wig off." Trudy said.

"I was not wearing a wig OW!" He said.

"It'll grow back now baldy…what did your son do for you to take his allowance away?" Trudy asked.

"Well before I was ripped of my hair…I saw him steal 50 dollars from his mother's wallet!" Bobby's dad yelled.

"Why did you steal 50 dollars from his wallet?" Trudy asked.

"Because I need to buy a new video game." Bobby explained.

"What game?" Trudy asked.

"WWE 13." Bobby asked.

"Perfectly reasonable." Trudy said.

"Wait a minute this is outrageous." Bobby's dad said.

"I favor the Plaintiff for 25,000 dollars." Trudty said.

"I Don't have 25,000 dollars!" He said in anger.

"Then I sentence you to be contained with two sick people." Trudy said as two sick kids arrive sneezing and coughing and the bailiff took him away.

"Court dismissed bring in the dancing lobsters." Trudy said as the lobsters arrive and everyone is dancing to Thriller by Michael Jackson and Trudy left the courtroom ending her day at the courtroom.

**Read and Review everyone episode 1 dismissed bring in the dancing Lobsters!**


	3. Episode 2

Judge Trudy Episode 2,

"This is the courtroom of Judge Trudy if you have a beef don't take the law in your own hands…place it in the hands of Judge Trudy…okay." The Narrator said as an audience of kids from the ages of 8-18 is sitting while a 16 year old boy and a 44 year old man arrive in the courtroom.

"Stand Erect!" The Bailiff said as the audience stood up.

"All right very good sit, sit, sit…I am Judge Trudy now um Michael Fielder you have a complaint against Principal McMahon." Trudy said to him.

"Yeah I do he suspended me from school!" Michael said to him.

"UGH!" Trudy said in disgust as the kids booed.

"He deserved to be suspended." Principal McMahon said in anger.

"Did you ask him why did you deserved to be suspended?" Trudy asked Michael.

"Yeah did ya ask him why?" The Bailiff asked.

"Yeah and I know why…because I was gay and I won homecoming king at my school's homecoming dance and this mean man stripped me of my crown and suspended me from School just because I was gay." Michael said as he was crying and the audience was booing at him again.

"I had every right to strip him of the crown and suspend him he is a disgrace for my school and a bad example for our community." He said as Michael was crying again.

"Stop it right now you little fake crybaby faggot!" Principal McMahon said as Trudy banged her gavel three times.

(BANG! BANG! BANG!)

"That will be enough you homophobic freak now I find the favor of the plaintiff Michael Fielder for the amount of 75,000 dollars." Trudy said as she banged her gavel.

"I Don't have 75,000 dollars!" Principal McMahon yelled out in anger.

"Then I will have you suspended 15 feet above a tank filled with tomato soup." Trudy said as she hit the gavel again.

"What that is bullshit!" Principal McMahon said.

"I don't think so…bailiff!" Trudy said.

"Soup's on…get your homophobic butt here." Bailiff said.

"No way fatty." Principal McMahon said.

"I beg to differ." He said as he just carried him into the cage and suspended him 15 feet and then dropped him into the soup.

"Next case." Trudy said as Michael and Principal McMahon left.

"The people for our next case are entering the courtroom…I wish I was rich." The announcer said as the plaintiff a 14 year old blonde headed girl and her mother was the defendant.

"Okay Mandy Hamm you have a complaint against your mother here." Trudy said to him.

"Yeah I do he told me to please stop it." Mandy said.

"Aw!" Trudy yelled as kids started to throw socks at him.

"Hey! Hey! You're Honor! These Kids are throwing socks at me!" Mrs. Hamm yelled at Trudy.

"Oh and I suppose you want them to please stop it?" Trudy asked.

"Yes!" Mrs. Hamm answered.

"Okay at the count of 3, I want you all to stop throwing socks at this woman. One…Two…" Trudy said and Counted as they stopped as they ran out.

"We're out of socks." A 9 year old girl yelled out.

"Three now Mandy what did you do to make your horrible dad to say please stop it?" Trudy asked.

"I didn't do anything." Mandy said.

"She was mocking me." Mrs. Hamm said.

"She was mocking me." Mandy said mocking her mom.

"Did you see that?" Mrs. Hamm asked Trudy.

"Did you see that?" Mandy said mockingly again.

"Stop it." Mrs. Hamm said sternly.

"Stop it." Mandy said immaturely and mockingly to her mother.

"Judge Trudy…?" Mrs. Hamm asked.

"Mrs. Hamm…you have any proof that Mandy was mocking you?" Trudy asked.

"Proof?" Mrs. Hamm asked.

"Proof?" Mandy said mocking her again.

"Well listen to that you're honor." Mrs. Hamm said to Trudy.

"Well listen to that you're honor." Mandy said mocking her.

"She is doing it right now." Mrs. Hamm said.

"She is doing it right now." Mandy said mocking her again.

"Mrs. Hamm approach the bench." Judge Trudy said to her.

"Yes?" Mrs. Hamm asked Trudy.

"When Mandy mocks you it hurts you?" Trudy asks Mrs. Hamm.

"Well Yes it does I feel like she is not listening to me it makes me feels very foolish." Mrs. Hamm said to Trudy.

"Well she's not listening to me making me feel foolish." Trudy said mockingly to humiliate Mrs. Hamm.

"Judge Trudy?" Mrs. Hamm asked.

"Judge Trudy?" Trudy said mockingly said back at Mrs. Hamm.

"I Object this! Objection!" Mrs. Hamm yelled at her.

"Well look at me Objecting nah, nyahhhhhhhh!" Trudy said mocking Mrs. Hamm again.

"What in the name of hell do you think you are doing?" Mrs. Hamm asked.

"I favor the plaintiff Mandy Hamm and I sentence you to be chased by a dude in a Bigfoot suit." Trudy said as she banged her gavel.

"What man in a Bigfoot suit?" Mrs. Hamm asked as a man in a Bigfoot suit arrived in the courtroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mrs. Hamm screamed as she was being chased out of the courtroom by the man in a Bigfoot suit.

"Final Case." Trudy said as she hit her gavel once more.

"The people for our last case are now entering the courtroom…I wish my name was Tyrone." The Narrator said as the defendant an 17 year old white dude with Ginger head and his mother and father were the defendants.

"Okay Bryce Sprague, you have a complaint against your parents." Trudy said to Bryce.

"Yes you're honor." Bryce said to her.

"Let's hear the complaint." Trudy said to Bryce.

"I was having a party with 30 of my friends and my parent arrived home too early fucking pricks and they grounded me for a month and took my TV, Laptop, and my Video Games for 2 weeks and they took my car away for 3 weeks and they took my credit card away." Bryce said as the audience booed and threw kumquats at them.

"HEY!" Mrs. Sprague yelled in pain.

"OW!" Mr. Sprague yelled in pain also.

"Judge Trudy they are throwing Kumquats at us." Mr. Sprague yelled at Trudy.

"HEY!" Trudy said as she banged her gavel.

"I will not allow Kumquat throwing in my courtroom!" Trudy said to the audience.

"Thanks." Mrs. Sprague said.

"However Apples are acceptable." Trudy said.

"Throw Apples!" A 16 year old blonde kid yelled as everyone started to throw Apples.

"Now why would you throw this party?" Trudy asked Bryce.

"It was to celebrate the weekend." Bryce said to Trudy.

"Perfectly reasonable." Trudy said to him.

"But your honor!" Mr. Sprague said to her.

"I favor the plaintiff that's Bryce, and I demand that you give him all of his stuff back."

"That's unfair!" Mr. Sprague yelled out.

"You can't do that!" Mrs. Sprague said to Trudy.

"Silence, Further more I sentence you to be played dodge ball with 2 bitter marines." Trudy said as she banged her gavel.

"We cannot play dodge ball!" Mr. Sprague said to her.

"We don't know how to play." Mrs. Sprague complained.

"Well too damn bad let the games begin!" Trudy said as she banged her gavel and 2 bitter male marines arrived with large dodge balls and started throwing dodge balls at them.

"Court dismissed bring in the dancing lobsters." Trudy said as she left and everyone started dancing to Yeah by Usher.

**Read and Review everyone.**


End file.
